I'm Living With My Crush?
by XoXpuppybluesxOx
Summary: Sakura's life had been pretty good until a new woman steps in. When an argument between the two breaks out, Sakura's stepmother decides to send her to a new home. Sakura doesn't have any objections...until she finds out who she's living with! on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. That's all, end of subject.

My second story! Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"But Otou-san!" I complained, unable to hold back anymore.

My dad looked surprised at my reaction. He had just told me that he was remarrying_. Remarrying_.

When I was little, he'd always tell me stories about Mom, who died when I was three, occasionally accompanied by comments from my older brother.

I had assumed from the affection in his voice every time he reminisced about her that Otou-san would never think of loving another woman; Mom had given up almost everything she had for him, and I was sure he would have done the same, that is, if he had had anything to give at all.

Then, out of the blue, my dad starts dating a colleague who had been working along him for about two years. They didn't even _know _each other that well when they started going out. I endured in silence because Otou-san seemed genuinely happy to love someone -living, that is: I was sure that he could never forget Mom- and I hated to ruin his new bliss. But _remarrying_?

"Sakura-san…" My dad's voice was tinged with sadness; I almost regretted my outburst. Almost. If my dad had just been more observant…

I couldn't hide my mixed-up emotions from him anymore. "Look, Otou-san, I know that you're happy with Koharu-san-" my dad winced at the use of his girlfriend's name- I had already met with her several times and Otou-san thought that the first-meeting formality had been put behind me, "but _remarrying_?"

"Look, Sakura-san, let me explain. Koyumi is very special to me, and-"

A wave of rage and frustration washed over me- couldn't he let me finish? "I thought that you loved Mom! Or did you forget about her completely?"

Both my dad and I were shocked and horrified at what I had just said; my dad's face fell into lines of sadness- no, agony would be a much better description- while I struggled to repair the damage my outburst had done.

"Look, Otou-san…I'm so sorry, I know that was mean…"

"I-it's okay," my dad said, flashing an obviously fake smile at me. "But please, give Koyumi a chance."

"A-alright," I muttered, feeling relief and despair flood over me in equal measure.

_Three months later…_

I glared at my stepmother from under my blankets, and with good reason. It was one o'clock, for heaven's sake!

"Were you even listening to me?!" Koyumi demanded as I attempted to sit up, failing miserably.

"If you…haven't noticed… the clock…" I muttered groggily, rubbing my poor eyes, "it's one…o'clock. In the _morning_." Was she _trying _to make my life miserable?

"Complain all you want, but I have to attend a party," I groaned, thinking, _Again?_ "and by law, I am not allowed to leave you alone at home." I could see that if she had had her way, this law wouldn't have existed. In fact, a lot of rules, like no underage drinking and tobacco and such, would be nonexistent had she been in charge.

I feverently wished that Onii-chan, bully as he was, hadn't decided to get a place of his own. _Anything _but this.

"Can't we please break the rules this time?" This wasn't the first time I'd been subjected to this torture. And my teachers wondered why I always overslept.

"Of course not," she scoffed.

I groaned again. "Why don't you just stay at home this one time?"

"I told you, NO! This is a very important occasion-"

I rolled my eyes. Just how many times had I heard that? "That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that, _and_ the day before that-"

"That is IT!" Angry and dulled by sleep as I was, I was still terrified. I'd _never_ seen her that mad. Ever.

She paid no attention to my sudden wariness. "You always, always make my life so difficult-"

_Look who's talking,_ I thought bitterly.

"I can't take it anymore! You may be my deceased husband's precious daughter, but-"

_I wonder why he's dead, _I thought sarcastically._ Maybe because of _you_?_

"This is the last straw. I can't take another day of this-"

_Didn't you just say that?_

"-so here's what I'm going to do." That ominous statement brought a chill of fear that went all the way down my spine. Lazy as Koyumi might be, when it involved torturing me, she never hesitated to act.

"I am going to put you up for adoption."

"Ho-hoe?" I was certain that she was planning some dreadful thing, maybe even something illegal. But _adoption_…that didn't sound so bad. She must be running out of ideas.

_Or maybe she just wants me off her back._

"So effective immediately, you are officially out of my custody. I'll call the agency and see if there's anyone who will be willing to take you."

At least she wasn't planning to throw me out onto the streets for someone to take pity on me and bring me home. _That _would have been embarrassing.

"What was the number again?" Koyumi muttered, tracing a finger down the list of names in front of her. I was startled that she'd gotten the phone book so

quickly.

Feeling that I wasn't in danger of having my throat slit anymore, I slid into a dreamless sleep, occasionally tossing and turning.

* * *

"HOOEEEEE!!"

I shoved my wet, auburn bangs out of my face. Looking up, I saw the culprit.

"Get dressed. I've found a home." Koyumi announced smugly.

"Hoe?" Then I remembered the previous night- well, actually earlier this morning- events, and realization washed over me.

"YES!" I did a little dance, ignoring Koyumi's incredulous stare. Maybe the adoption thing was intended to be punishment after all.

Grinning broadly, I raced to my closet and pulled out a pink blouse and a frilly skirt. Normally, I wouldn't wear Tomoyo-chan's creations (these clothes were exceptionally flashy, well, as flashy as casual wear could get), but I was so happy, I didn't care. I hummed a bright, cheery tune as I tied my hair into the usual pigtails.

"Well, the boxes are in the hall when you're done…" Koyumi's voice trailed away. I figured she was still puzzled over my enthusiasm.

"'Kay!" I called cheerfully as I straightened out my skirt in the mirror.

_I wonder who I'm going to be living with…I hope they're nice. What am I thinking, of course they're going to be nice! _My happiness overpowered all the doubts I still had about living in a new home.

Half an hour later, I had packed all my possessions into cardboard boxes, each labeled according to their contents. I was about to say I was finished, but a thought crossed my mind, and I looked at the master bedroom at the end of the hall…

Three breathless minutes later, I raced out of Koyumi's bedroom, clutching an assortment of albums and picture frames in my arms. Spying an empty box, I rushed to set them down. When I finished transferring the contents of my arms to the box, I felt a surge of relief. Now Koyumi wouldn't be able to destroy the most important treasures in my life, the relics of the good times in my life. I smiled at the photo of Mom on top.

"Are you done yet?" Koyumi called, irritated. "The cab's here!"

"Yes." So she wasn't going to come with me. Good.

Fifteen minutes later, the car skidded to a halt in front of a very luxurious apartment building. I felt a knot of worry twist my stomach. Koyumi didn't say my new family would be _rich_.

The cab driver, a middle-aged man with a hint of gray in his red hair, twisted around. "Do you need help with your stuff?"

I flashed a smile at him. "That's okay, I can do it myself."

"Are you sure?" the driver pressed. "Apparently, your destination is on the top floor."

I gulped and looked up. Nineteen stories. "Well, in that case, you're more that welcome."

"It's no problem," the driver said, beaming. I wondered how much he had got for escorting me. I had about fifteen boxes of stuff, very heavy, and no one in their right mind would volunteer to carry them up nineteen floors, even with the elevator.

"Thanks." No need to turn him down. In fact, I was grateful, even if he had had to be bribed.

"Wow," he muttered, staring at the contents of the trunk. "You've got a lot of stuff here." I could see him reconsidering. Had the money been enough?

"We might need to do about three or four rounds, but we should be able to get everything up in less than an hour." Apparently, yes.

"Well then, let's get started."

I could see that he wanted to back out on the second round. Honestly, I couldn't blame him.

"What do you have in here?" he wheezed in complaint. I read the label and grimaced in sympathy.

"That's my computer stuff. And my TV."

"You brought your _computer_ and _TV _with you?" His eyes raised in surprise.

"Yes. This is a…permanent stay."

"Oh," he said, realization flooding his face. We continued in silence, our faces gradually becoming a red to match his vividly flaming hair.

"That's the last of them," the driver said at last. "See you around, kid."

"Yeah," I panted, watching his retreating figure from the cool, concrete floor.

About ten minutes later, I felt I had recovered enough to get up. But when I saw the nameplate next to the doorbell, my legs felt weak again, and I collapsed. This time, it had nothing to do with exhaustion.

_Li. Li. _The word echoed around in my head as I felt a sudden panic clouding my mind.

_I'm living with _Li Syaoran_?

* * *

_

Did you like it? I'll try to update as soon as possible. Oh yeah, and don't forget to review, otherwise my killer rabbits will come out to get you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** CCS is not my manga, and never will be. (unfortunately)

I am _soooo_ glad it's the weekend! Anyways, presenting chappie 2!

chainedheart999, your question will be answered shortly. (Oh God, I sound like one of my teachers XP )

_

* * *

Calm down, Sakura. Calm down, _I told myself, still unable to tear my eyes away from the nameplate. _Li is a very common name, right? Right?  
_

(**A/N:** Yup, it is, my Chinese surname is Li too! Sorry, couldn't help it)

_But there aren't any other Chinese people in Tomoeda, _a small voice whispered from the back of my head.

_Oh, be quiet._

But I knew it was true. Tomoeda was a small town, and I practically knew every street and building by heart, as well as several of the residents.

That didn't make it any easier as I struggled to my feet, bracing myself to push the doorbell. I dimly remembered when I would have given anything to stand in front of this very door, hindered only by the development of a very heavy crush.

_Flashback..._

"Hey, Sakura!"

I smiled at Syaoran making his way through the heavy crowd. He was panting, having run all the way down the stage after the diploma had been set in his hands.

"Congratulations!" I squealed before he smothered me with his arms into a gigantic bear hug. "Can't- breathe!" I choked.

He laughed and set me down, ruffling my hair. Normally I would have complained about him treating me like a child, but I was too full of end-of-the-year enthusiasm to care much. I was also aware that I wouldn't be able to see him at school again for another year...

Reading my expression, Syaoran's face softened. "It's not like a year's that long."

"But Yamazaki-kun's leaving too! That means that I have to put up with Chiharu-chan's complaints about why he couldn't stay back! For a year!" I was unwilling to address the real reason for my unhappinesness- Tomoyo-chan was right next to me, and she loved to play matchmaker, especially if the two victims- er, I meant unsuspecting individuals- got along really well. It didn't help that she had misinterpreted my statement that we were only friends. 'Just what kind of friends?' she'd asked.

Syaoran simply laughed at my cover up. "You know I'll miss you, Sakura."

"Really?" I was surprised that he'd found me out so quickly. Had I been that obvious?

"Of course!" He laughed again -I could listen to it all day. "No one could forget you, Sakura! Me especially." He turned his eyes to me, and I was lost, as always, in those swirling pools of amber...

"Oh! This is soo kawaii!" exclaimed Tomoyo-chan. Syaoran and I blushed when we realized that she had been videotaping us the entire time. "The way you stared into each other's eyes like that..."

"It's not like that!" Syaoran and I protested, but Tomoyo-chan's mind was already on a distant planet, lost in her far-fetched fantasies. We settled for rolling our eyes- I giggled when we performed the action simultaneously.

"But I'll see you again, right?" Syaoran asked, turning to me again.

"Of course! Aren't we going to the same school again in another year?"

"Sooner that that, though," he protested. I could have sworn I heard a double meaning to the words...

"Well- uh- yeah. You've already got my number so call me when you're free," I murmured, slightly pink.

"Yeah. That goes for you too," Syaoran warned.

"Oooohhh! You have each other's numbers?" Tomoyo-chan squealed, still taping.

Syaoran and I exchanged a brief glance before rolling our eyes again. Between her and the principal's droning voice naming each student anxious to have a diploma in their hands, it was sure to be a really long day.

* * *

"So what did Daidouji-san do?" Syaoran's voice was eager.

It was a week after the last day of school. True to his word, Syaoran had called me after he had gotten past the whole now-that-you-are-a-middle-school-student-I-expect-more-discipline-and-manners-from-you speech he had received from his mother. I couldn't imagine the horror- Li Yelan was supposedly a very strict woman.

I cringed as I recalled the way Tomoyo-chan had cornered me after the ceremony. Syaoran had been picked up straight after and was unable to witness our conversation (which I was extremely grateful for).

"So, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo-chan had said in a sing-song voice. "Isn't there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Hoe? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know, about you and Li-kun-"

I'd coughed in surprise. "We're just good friends!"

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo-chan had seemed slightly disappointed.

"Yes."

"Just _how_ good?" It seemed she was unable to resist asking.

"Very good," I'd admitted, and immediately regretted it as Tomoyo-chan burst into song:  
"Sakura-chan and Li-kun, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Stop!" I'd yelled. "I told you, it's not like that!"

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a carria-"

"STOP LAUGHING!" I shouted as Syaoran's chuckles, crackled from the bad reception, continued to pour from the phone. When Syaoran thought something was really funny (which was pretty rare), there was a ninety-nine percent chance he wouldn't stop laughing for the next half hour.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Okay, maybe ninety-nine point nine percent.

"I don't see what's so funny, seeing as the joke's at your expense too," I muttered.

"Hahahaha- what? What'd you say?" I fumed- it was obvious he'd been too busy laughing to listen to anything else I had to say.

"Nothing," I snapped. "Bye."

"Huh? Wait- Sakura!" My thumb hovered over the END button; it would be so easy to hang up on him...

"Look, I'm really sorry for laughing at you-"

"That's not what I was mad about," I complained, though my temper was quickly fading- it was so hard to resist Syaoran when he pleaded like that.

"Huh? Then why were you so upset?" asked Syaoran, thoroughly mystified.

"Well, it kinda bothered me that you would laugh at that," I admitted, then added, "but I still didn't like it that you forced me to repeat what Tomoyo-chan said word for word!"

"Huh." I could tell he was restraining his laughter.

"Why _did_ you laugh, anyway?" I couldn't help asking. "Like I said, this joke was at your expense too."

"I kinda got used to having Daidouji-san trying to set us up," he confessed. "But I can't get over how ridiculous she can get in the process!" He laughed again.

"Well, you know how Tomoyo-chan is."

"Always the matchmaker," Syaoran agreed. "By the way, how is she doing with Hiiragizawa?"

"Hoe?"

"Come on, Sakura," Syaoran chided. "You can't possibly be _that_ dense, can you? I mean, you're observant and all..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still confused.

I heard him sigh. "Nothing, nothing."

"Tell me!" I whined.

"Nope," he replied. I could just see him shaking his head, a faint smile on his lips.

"C'mon! Why?" I begged.

"You've seen the facts, just like everyone else," he replied. "It's your fault you haven't pieced together the situation." I pictured a full-blown grin on his face now.

"Meanie! Jerk!"

"You won't get anything out of me by calling me names."

"Fine. I'll just hang up then and see if Tomoyo-chan will tell me-"

"Hold on a minute! I haven't even got to the real reason I called you!"

"Hoe? What reason?"

"You see...my family owns this huge company, and one of the amusement parks they sponsor gave us these free tickets..."

My annoyance washed away. "Tickets?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep, one for me, one for you-"

"To where?" I demanded to know.

"That place that opened just yesterday-"

"What? You're taking me to the Wonderland Theme Park?!"

"Well, yeah-"

"Thank you so much! I can't wait! By the way, when are we going?"

Syaoran laughed. "I had a feeling you'd react that way. How about tommorow?"

"Okay!" I chirped happily.

"Syaoran, you have been on the phone for nearly an hour! What are we going to do with the phone bill?" I figured the new voice belonged to Li Yelan.

"Er...pay it?"

"Li Syaoran, money does not grow on trees! You'll make us bankrupt if you talk on the phone endlessly!"

"Okay, okay. Bye, Sakura! See you tommorow!"

"See you tommorow." The phone went dead.

I was giddy with excitement. _Wonderland Theme Park.... _A terrifying thought came to mind as I remembered the flyers that had been passed around town. I quickly dialed Syaoran's number.

"Hello, Li residence."

"Syaoran, we're not going on the _rollercoasters,_ are we?!" I could hear an edge of panic creeping into my voice.

"Huh?"

* * *

This flashback was longer than I thought... anyways, I'll finish it up in the next chappie, since I know you guys are anxious to get back to the present to see how Sakura reacts to living with Syaoran.

Many thanks to those who have reviewed so far! I'm looking forward to more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah, you know what I'm gonna say anyways.

So so sorry for the late update! I had a humongous project and couldn't come on, which left me with barely any time to work on this chapter. I'm a _really _slow typer TT_TT

Plus, the project was huge- a gigantic, full blown project that should take years to do, and my teacher expected me to finish it in the space of three weeks! The nerve of him! Anyways...where'd we leave off?

* * *

_Still in flashback mode...._

"Wow!"

"Amazing, isn't it?" Syaoran agreed.

Syaoran and I were on top of a hill, admiring the view of Wonderland Theme Park.

"Even though I walked through the whole park, it's still hard to believe it's soo huge!"

"Apparently it covers roughly twelve square miles," Syaoran told me, grimacing slightly.

"Really?" I searched vainly for an end to the swooping rollercoasters(which we had thankfully avoided today) and dizzying rides, but found none. "Wow," I repeated.

"Uh huh." Syaoran let out a huge yawn.

"Tired?" I asked him concernedly.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be after being dragged to every attraction-"

"Not the rollercoasters, though," I added. _I didn't go to _every_ attraction! I still wanted to see that special seal show and the virtual reality game where you play as Alice in Wonderland and the..._

"Yeah." He leaned his head against my shoulder. I stopped my silent tirade as my face began blazing a scorching red.

"S-Syaoran? Wh-what are you-"

"Just let me rest for a minute. I'm exhausted."

I nodded jerkily, carefully averting my eyes from the chocolate brown hair tickling my face.

"Hoee..."

"What's wrong?" His eyes opened slightly.

"No-nothing."

"The sunset..." Syaoran murmured sleepily, gesturing to the orange sky.

_Ding dong. _I jumped as I snapped out of my daydream. _Wha-? Who rang the doorbell? _

The answer to that question was standing in front of me. I gaped.

Syaoran was fumbling with his keys, accidentally knocking his hand into the little button beside the door.

"Hi. It's about time you came over for a visit.

_Why is he talking to me like this? As if we were still best friends? I avoided him like the plague all year and he acts if I didn't do anything!_

"I-um-kicked out-stepmother-staying-" I stammered, unable to form coherent sentences.

He frowned in confusion. "What? Something about you kicking out your stepmother and telling her to stay over at my house?" Just great. I haven't talked to Syaoran in forever and the first thing I do when we get together again is make a fool of myself.

"N-no."

"Then what?" he asked impatiently. I got the feeling that maybe he hadn't actually forgiven me yet.

"My stepmother kicked _me _out-" I tried very hard to avoid looking at his comically raised eyebrows- "and she said that this was my new home. End of story."

"Wait- _what_? You mean you're living with _me_?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Can you backtrack, please? Explain _why _you're supposed to be living with me."

"My stepmother put me up for adoption and apparently, your mom wanted a new daughter."

"I don't get it," Syaoran muttered, almost to himself. "Mother's in Hong Kong right now, she'd tell me if she decided to take someone in."

"What about your sisters?" I asked. Even though I had never been to Syaoran's house before, I did meet his four sisters, who seemed overly fond of me in their own way. The idea of one of them adopting me didn't seem too farfetched.

Syaoran shook his head as if he had read my mind. "All four of them moved back to Hong Kong with Mother. Said something about it being too small here."

"So...I'd be living with you..._alone?!_"

Syaoran averted his gaze awkwardly. "Er-well, no..."

"Huh? Who else, then?"

"The servant, Wei, and..."

"And who else?"

"Um-well..." Syaoran awkwardly stammered.

"Come on, who else?"

"Look, never mind. It's getting late," Syaoran added, trying to change the subject. "Let's try to get these boxes in before the day ends, shall we?"

"Okay." I reluctantly let the subject dropped, though I still wondered who this other person could be. _And why are you so hesitant to tell me who it is? _I asked Syaoran silently.

"Ooof," Syaoran huffed, struggling with a very large box. "What's in this thing?"

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "My clothes. It says it right on the box."

"How could clothes be _this_ heavy?"

"Blame Tomoyo-chan for that." I replied, smiling slightly.

* * *

I couldn't help but gasp as I walked into Syaoran's magnificent home. Actually, words couldn't even describe how it looked. It was just so...wow.

But my attention was not focused on the luxurious decorations (though they _were_ an eyeful). It was centered on a certain someone chatting to the girl sitting across from him.

"Eriol-kun's living with you? You didn't have to keep that a secret, you know." I was excited to see Syaoran's cousin again; he'd been in England for quite a while.

"No, he 's not living here, just came over for a visit."

"So then..." My eyes traveled to the girl Eriol was talking to. I gasped again.

Now that I looked closely, she was...I don't know how to describe it. She had glossy black hair that was currently tied up in two buns on either side of her head, and her face...I couldn't find any flaw in her perfect, porcelain features. Then her eyes caught me. Warm amber eyes, like Syaoran's...

"Syaoran! I'd wondered when you'd be back!" she squealed, tackling Syaoran in a fierce embrace. My blood ran cold as I saw his face turn beet red at the sudden display of affection.

"Oh, who's this?" she asked, peering at me. I opened my mouth to answer, but no noise came out. I probably looked ridiculous, opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water.

But I didn't care anymore.

"This is Sakura," Syaoran answered when I didn't-couldn't talk.

"Who-who are _you_?" I couldn't help asking, my voice coming back all hoarse and choked up, as if I had been crying. How embarrassing.

"I'm Meiling! Pleased to meet you!"

"She's my cousin," Syaoran told me.

"Don't forget fiancee," Meiling added.

"Huh? Fiancee?" My voice broke on the word _fiancee_. Eriol looked at me funny.

"Yeah, it was arranged by my mother-hey, Sakura! Where are you going?" I ignored Syaoran as I raced into the hall.

"I'll follow her," Eriol murmured. "She probably wants to pick out a room to stay in."

"What?! You were in on it too and you never told me?!"

"Your mom told me! It's not my fault if she decided to keep it from you!" Eriol shot back defensively.

"In on what? And why would she be staying here?" Meiling butted in.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I ran as far away from Syaoran as my feet would take me, away from Syaoran and Meiling, the happy couple...

* * *

This chapter's kinda short, but I guess it'll be enough for now. I promise to have the next chappie up as soon as possible!

My mind's running out of ideas about what I should write for the next chapter, though, so review, review, review, and see if you can get my imagination sparking again!

Many thanks to those who have already reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura is not my manga. The only thing I own is the plot and any extra characters I care to introduce.

Hi! I'm back with chapter four! This chapter is a bit longer than usual, so you can't really complain about how short I make them now :P. However, I've still got tons of homework plus another project (thank my teachers for that) and I'll be busy for a while TT^TT. On the bright side, I've got no school at all for the last week of November and I'll be able to spend a lot more time on this story then.

Some of you have asked why Sakura and Syaoran didn't seem to be friends anymore; I managed to work that into this chapter. Hope it helps!

* * *

"I hate her. I hate her. I hate me," I sobbed while Eriol continued to stroke my head soothingly.

"No you don't, Sakura-san. You're just upset."

"Damn right I am," I growled, gulping down the several tears that made their way into my mouth. Eriol seemed shocked at my choice of words; I usually refrained from any sort of profanity.

It didn't matter anymore.

We were in a magnificent bedroom, as far away from Syaoran's as possible at my request. Eriol had been tactful enough to keep out Syaoran and Meiling so they wouldn't have to witness my half angry-half sad explosion of tears.

Angry...well, at Meiling, of course, for taking away Syaoran. And at me, for not confessing to him when I had the chance. Avoiding him whenever I could.

Sad, because I wouldn't ever be able to be with Syaoran. He had a fiancee- one that would have heads turning wherever she went. And I was just his little sister.

This new thought drove knives into my already maimed heart, and I cried harder. I'd never thought, even once, since the confirmation that I really would be living with Syaoran that I was now officially his adoptive sibling. My brain was only focused on how I would be able to handle living with Syaoran without messing up our relationship further.

I had the answer to that problem now. It was already completely messed up. Period. It was as messed up as it could get, and there was no turning back since I made my choice…

_In Wonderland Theme Park…_

"_Oooh! This is soo cute!" I squealed._

"_You think everything's cute," Syaoran pointed out, tapping his foot impatiently._

"_So?"_

_We were in one of the many gift shops scattered around the park. In my hands I held a bracelet, a cherry blossom dangling from the end of the long, skinny chain. I would have jumped in line to buy it, but the prices were really extreme here…_

"_A cherry blossom?" Syaoran asked, taking the bracelet from me and holding it up to the light to study the intricate designs. "This is pretty well made."_

"_It's also really expensive," I added, pointing at the paper tag attatched to it._

"_2500 yen, huh? Well, that shouldn't be a problem." He pulled out his wallet and opened it, displaying a number of bank notes I never would have thought possible if I hadn't been seeing it myself._

"_You don't have to go out of your way to pay for me!" I exclaimed, though it probably wouldn't have been much of a difference to him whether he paid or not. "I can pay for myself." I stuck a hand into my pocket and fished out my money pouch. I tipped it upside down, but only a ten yen piece fell out._

"_Stop laughing," I muttered as Syaoran tried (and failed) to suppress his amusement._

"_You think you're going to pay for the bracelet with _that_?" he laughed. "Come on, it's the least I could do."_

"_You already paid for the tickets-"_

"_No, the park gave them to us," he corrected. "Don't be so sour about it. Besides, I think it suits you." He started toward the cash register._

"_Just because my name means 'cherry blossoms'?" I ran after his retreating figure._

_But it was too late. The transaction had already taken place, and he was now walking back to me with a pleased expression on his face. He deposited the bracelet into my limp open hand; I came to my senses just in time to catch it before it slipped to the floor._

"_You really enjoy showing off just how rich you are, don't you?" I mumbled as I fumbled with the tiny clasp._

"_Why are you so mad? I got you a gift, didn't I?" He reached for the bracelet. "Here, let me help you with that."_

_I stuck my hand out willingly. "It just bothers me that you'd spend so much money on me. Not everyone would willingly part with that kind of cash." I thought briefly of my dad and Onii-chan, who worked very hard to keep the family in decent living conditions._

"_Our family didn't have this kind of money at first," he argued as he succeeded in securing the chain around my wrist. "The whole family worked for generations to get us where we are today."_

"_And you're wasting their efforts on a silly gift," I muttered, inspecting the tiny links in the metal._

"_You don't like it?" His face was crestfallen._

"_No, no, of course I love it!" I protested. "It's just…"_

"_Just what?"_

"_Well, you could have used that money to buy something you wanted-"_

"_But the bracelet was what I wanted to buy."_

"_You wanted this?" I asked, confused, pointing to the bracelet in question._

"_No, _you_ wanted it. And as my guest, your happiness is my top priority; therefore, the money has served its purpose." He grinned smugly, his sparkling eyes daring me to contradict him._

"_You still could have bought something for yourself."_

"_I think I still have enough money," he said, holding up his still bulging wallet._

_At home…_

_My heart was still racing as I shut the door behind me. I kept telling myself that Syaoran was just tired from running all over the park and that his leaning on me had no implications, that it was a coincidence that his head wound up on my shoulder._

_It didn't work. I could still smell his husky, masculine odor, feel his hair tickle my face._

_My mind created all sorts of delusions and fantasies. I tried pushing them away, but to no avail._

Am…am I in love with Syaoran?

_Once I forced myself to accept the possibility, a wave of realization washed over me. It explained so much, like why I was always so eager to see him. At first, I had thought it was only because of our really close friendship, ignoring the fact that I didn't feel the same way for Tomoyo-chan, who was my best friend despite her annoying obsessions over matchmaking and clothes. Then there was the fact that I was always staring at his eyes, and the hill incident…_

"_Hoee…" I turned a deep bright red. My knees gave way, and I collapsed onto my bed._

_When I was fairly sure that my face had regained its normal complexion, I tentatively sat up. I reached for the bracelet on the nightstand next to me and fingered the delicate metal flower._

'I think it suits you,' huh?

_I was at home alone when the phone rang. Gobbling up the last of my food, I raced to the handset before the answering machine could cut in._

"_Hello, Kinomoto residence," I said breathlessly. _

"_Hey, Sakura. How're you doing?"_

"_Syaoran!" I squeaked, my voice an octave higher than normal. I cringed inwardly at the sound. "I-I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure?" he asked concernedly. "It sounds like you're sick or something."_

"_Oh, sure, sure," I said quickly, my voice still retaining that high pitch. "Just a bit tired, that's all."_

"_Absolutely sure?"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Bye!"_

"_Hey, Sakura! Wait-"_

_I pressed my thumb against the END button and waited for my pulse to return to normal. All the time, I scolded myself for being so rude to him._

You love him, right? Why be so cold all of a sudden?

_I knew the answer to the last question. It seemed as if, now that I had realized my feelings for Syaoran, that he would never be just a friend to me. My once dormant feelings had risen in such intensity that I had no choice but to confess to him, and accept the possibility that he would reject me, or just try to ignore him and hope that my crush would fade over time. Either way, there was a pretty good chance that our friendship would be forever ruined. Syaoran had always treated me as just a friend, or at best, like a little sister; there was no way he could possibly return my feelings._

_I jumped as the phone rang out shrilly. However, I had a good idea of who it was, and so did not move an inch._

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Stupid Sakura, _I told myself. _It might be Otou-san or Onii-chan.

_I still didn't move._

_Ring! Ring! Ri-_

_The answering machine cut in on the last ring._

"_Hello? Sakura? Sakura!" Syaoran's voice, robotic-sounding from the answering machine, called out._

_I still made no move towards the phone._

_The answering machine cut off. I still didn't move._

_The phone rang again._

"_Sakura! Sakura! Pick up already! I know you're there!" Syaoran's voice again, anxious rather than irritated, which bothered me slightly. I was avoiding him on purpose, and he was _worried_ about me? _

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"_Oi, Sakura, pick up!" I was startled by the sound of my brother's rough, angry voice, having expected Syaoran to call again. I gingerly picked up the phone and shakily pressed the SEND button._

"_Hey, Sakura! Why didn't you pick up the phone right away? Sakura?"_

_I couldn't respond. My throat had choked up, and tears were running silently down my face…_

"Sakura-san? Are you alright?" Eriol asked tentatively.

"Hoe?" I winced at the sound of my voice; it sounded all wrong, like I had been crying for hours.

_I hadn't been crying for _that_ long, had I?_

I felt my cheeks- they were still wet and a little sticky where the tears had dried- and then looked outside the gigantic window. Traces of dusky orange streaked the sky. Doing a mental calculation- it was simple enough for me to figure it out despite the massive, throbbing headache I was experiencing- I found that I _had_ been crying for hours. I clutched involuntarily at my raw, dry throat.

"I'm thirsty," I said, an hint of surprise in my hoarse voice.

Eriol smiled a small smile; it did not reach his eyes.

"I figured you would after all that crying. There's some water in the kitchen if you want it." He took a look at my unsure expression and hastily continued:

"Syaoran and Meiling went out to dinner, so you won't bump into them."

I nodded jerkily and followed him out of the bedroom, wiping my silent tears behind his back.

* * *

As I drank deeply from the large glass Eriol set in front of me, the doorbell rang.

"Who's there?" Eriol asked, already heading for the door.

I stiffened. Had Syaoran and Meiling already returned from their little romantic dinner? In that case, I didn't want to be here. I gulped the water down quicker, nearly choking.

I wasn't quick enough. Eriol had already answered the door, so I abandoned the half-full glass and turned to head back to my bedroom. However, Eriol's comment stopped me in my tracks.

"Who are _you_?"

"Hey, chill. Do you have any idea how long I was looking for this place? I decided to drop by Sakura's and that no good bitch of a stepmother of hers told me the princess moved out! Then I ran all over the town looking for this building, and of all the things, the elevator went bust, so I had to walk up nineteen stories. Then _you_ answer the door and so rudely-"

"Daichi-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked in amazement, cutting his rant short.

* * *

"You don't say! I oughta beat that shrimp to a pulp-"

"Daichi-kun, don't say such mean things about Syaoran!" I scolded. "And I don't think it's a good idea to beat up your soccer captain."

"He'd deserve it for what he did to you," Daichi growled, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Syaoran didn't do anything to me," I said severly. "If you're looking for someone to blame, it's me."

"Sakura," he said, emphasizing each syllable, "anyone involved in hurting you will get beaten up by me. Period."

"And I was responsible for hurting myself," I countered. "So beat _me _up."

"You know I can't do that. I have a duty as your temporary best friend."

"Just because Tomoyo-chan's in the hospital doesn't mean you have to fill in for her."

"You think I'm going to just let you suffer?" Daichi demanded, incredulous. "No one stands alone."

"But I don't want you to take Tomoyo-chan's place if it means hurting Syaoran!"

"If only you'd just accept the fact that he's just a rotten bastard," Daichi sighed. "A great soccer player, but rotten."

"I told you, I don't want you insulting Syaoran!"

We both froze as we heard the faint _click_ of a key turning.

"Hey, anyone home?" Syaoran called.

Daichi's grin was bigger than I'd ever seen it before.

"This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

A response in advance to anyone wondering about Tomoyo- I'll explain the details of her condition in a later chapter, and no, she isn't going to die.

I know my writing can be confusing sometimes. If anyone has any questions, I'll be glad to answer them(that is, without giving away anything important).

I probably won't be on until the last week of November, as I said at the beginning of the chapter. Until then!

Again, please review!

**Edit: **My computer crashed down. It's working now, but I lost a whole bunch of files, including chapter 5. I'll do my best to write it out again, but it'll be changed in some areas.

Announcement everyone! Cinderella Sakura will be deleted! I know I promised to get back to it, but I've lost inspiration for it and I don't want people reading a story that won't be finished. Thanks to the people who took the time to read and review it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters cuz I'm getting tired of repeating myself.

Yes! Chapter five is up! Really, really sorry for the long wait, but, as some of you may or may not know, my computer crashed and most of my files were deleted, including the original version of chapter five, which meant that I had to start over TT-TT . I also didn't anticipate my mom's mad shopping spree (naturally, I was dragged along) and I got stuck looking at secondhand cars (cuz hers broke down) and got forced into the most disgusting clothes possible DX. And who on earth gives out half a textbook of mind-numbing math problems to do over the Thanksgiving holidays? (answer: my geometry teacher)

I'm rambling again, aren't I. Enough about me, let's get back to the story!

* * *

I was pretty mad the next day. It didn't help that my cousin Nekoma was bugging me.

"C'mon, Sakura! You know Misaki-san didn't mean it –"

"Sure," I said sarcastically. "That explains why he didn't even apologize for the two black eyes and bloody nose that he gave Syaoran!"

"As a matter of fact, he did," Nekoma countered, catching me by surprise.

"Wh-wha? Are you sure, Karin?"

Nekoma winced at my use of her real name. "Nekoma! Nekoma!"

"Right. Nekoma." I still couldn't understand her aversion to her real name. But I guess 'bellflower' wasn't a very appealing name to a tomboy like her. She was even wearing the boy's uniform, having rejected the sailor suit that girls were required to wear. As for why the teachers didn't complain…let's just say it involved a crowbar and a very cowardly principal.

And Ka-Nekoma also preferred her nickname because she was obsessed with cats. She had about forty cats in her bedroom - her parents had surrendered the master bedroom to her after finding that the cats liked the room more that Nekoma's old bedroom both because of its huge size, which allowed them to move freely, and the various mice that often hung out in the shadowy corners (her mother had screamed so loud, I could hear her four blocks away as I rollerbladed to the house). There were also several cats, mostly alley cats, that lounged around outside in the backyard because Nekoma's parents wanted the rest of the house cat-free.

"So, are you sure about Daichi-kun apologizing? When did he do that?" I hastily asked, avoiding the touchy subject of Nekoma's real name.

"During soccer practice. I watched him from the baseball field."

"What did he do?" I asked, seeing the smirk on Nekoma's face, poorly concealed.

"Got on his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness. His voice was all shaky and he acted as if he were some unforgivable sinner facing the wrath of his angry god, instead of a soccer player facing his captain. It was so pathetic!" she laughed.

I frowned in puzzlement. "He didn't _seem_ sorry last night."

"Probably 'cause you kicked him out of the house!" Nekoma answered, shaking with laughter.

"How'd you know that?" I asked, startled.

"Said something about how best friends shouldn't kick the other out of their house 'cause it went against nature or something. Figured he was talking about you."

The sides of my mouth curled downward again, this time in indignance. "Tomoyo-chan is my best friend."

"But Misaki-san's filling in for her, isn't he?"

"He only feels that he needs to support Tomoyo-chan as much as possible."

"Didn't those two break up a long time ago?" Nekoma asked, confused.

"He still has feelings for her," I explained. "Tomoyo-chan was the one that dumped him."

"Oh. But I thought-"

"Thought what?"

"Er…" Nekoma seemed hesitant to answer, so I pressed her harder.

"Thought what?" I repeated impatiently.

"Can't talk. _He's_ here." Nekoma replied hastily, pointing to something – or someone – behind me.

Daichi blushed and turned away when I looked at him. I wondered if it was because I threw him – literally – out of the apartment last night, or if he had overheard what Nekoma was telling me. Maybe both.

That didn't explain why Nekoma seemed furious all of a sudden – at me. I shrank from her venomous aura.

I pondered her unusual reaction all day – avoiding her at lunch because she still seemed mad – and came up with no answer. I was so absorbed into it, in fact, that the huge cardboard boxes waiting in my room, which I'd dreaded unpacking, suddenly seemed so trivial. Since Nekoma and I always got along really well (the rare fights were usually resolved in a few hours at the very most) this bothered me more than if it had been Naoko, Chiharu, or Rika that was mad at me, though I'd never fought with them before.

I was still thinking about it until Nekoma herself came up after school, yelling at me to wait for her.

"Can you give me a ride?" she panted, clutching her side.

"W-why?" I asked, stuttering in surprise.

"Mom and Dad are too busy to pick me up, so I was wondering if Aunt Koyumi-"

"I don't live with her anymore, Nekoma," I told her, my voice cold. "I'm living with S- the Lis now." It was still hard to say Syaoran's name after a whole year of trying unsuccessfully to forget about him.

"Oh. I'll just ask if anyone else will be willing to drop me off, then. See ya!"

I sighed and trudged towards the apartment building that was my new home. Now that the dispute with Nekoma was behind me, the prospect of unpacking seemed more ominous than ever. Luckily Syaoran was off at a game. I briefly considered going to watch, but… I shook my head. It probably wasn't going to be worth it if Daichi was going to avoid me. The elevator doors opened onto the nineteenth floor as I thought about this. I headed resignedly to the door that concealed the various boxes I would be attacking.

* * *

I finished unpacking my clothes and hung them in my new closet, a room even bigger than my bedroom. I shook my head in amazement. The various clothes Tomoyo had designed for me had overflowed my closet in my old home – here, even spread far apart, they only took up a fraction of the humongous room. I guessed that when Tomoyo was discharged from the hospital, I wouldn't have the excuse of having a small closet anymore to keep back Tomoyo's desire of supplying me with every outfit her mind could think of.

As I began to sort out the various accessories that Tomoyo had made to match my outfits, something pink caught my eye. I tentatively picked up the object, then gasped.

It was the cherry blossom bracelet Syaoran had given me a year ago. I traced a finger over the smooth metal, marveling at how the paint on the flower had not faded in color or chipped off. I hesitated, then smoothly secured the chain around my wrist.

I jumped about ten feet in the air when someone knocked at my bedroom door.

_Syaoran's supposed to be at the game… _

Clutching at my chest in a desperate attempt to calm my pounding heart, I called, "Who is it?"

"Meiling. You need any help?"

I clapped a hand to my mouth to stifle a gasp, my mind racing.

_Why would Syaoran's fiancée ask to help me unpack my things?_

I had put myself in a low status compared to Meiling. After all, she had Syaoran and I didn't. For me, that was luxury, royalty.

_Well, if Meiling hadn't claimed Syaoran, that kind of person was probably what Syaoran would have been engaged to, _I thought dryly.

"Yeah," I said, fighting to keep my voice normal. "That would be great."

"Alright then." I heard a clattering as the door strained against a box placed carelessly in its way.

"I'm so sorry! Let me get that." I pulled at the heavy box (which housed my computer and TV) just at the same time that Meiling rammed the door again.

"Oof!" I landed in a pile of books some twenty feet away. Meiling was _strong._

"Sorry!" Meiling apologized as she stumbled into the room and tripped over the box I'd been trying to drag away. She rose gracefully, dusting herself off. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess…" I placed a hand on the cool marble floor and pushed myself up. I was pleased to discover that my legs were not at all wobbly, though I did feel a tad bit queasy from being hurled across the room.

"So," Meiling glanced around my bedroom – I blushed when I realized just how messy it had gotten in the short period of time that it had been occupied, "what do you need help with?"

"I was sorting out these books here," I pointed to the scattered volumes lying at my feet, "until…"

"Got it! Let's get started, then." She strode over and picked up a few books. "Where do you want these?"

"That bookshelf over there," I answered, pointing at a bookshelf laid into the wall, the wooden doors pushed off to the side.

While I was talking, Meiling had already crossed the ten-yard distance. "How do you want me to organize these?"

"Author, please," I shouted, my voice severely muted by the largeness of the room.

We continued in an awkward silence. Finally, I couldn't resist the urge to say something – the silence was very irritating.

"Um, Meiling-san –"

"Done! What is it?" Meiling added, looked sorry that she had interrupted me. "Oh, wait; can I see your clothes first?"

"Huh?" I was befuddled by the question. "They're right on me."

"But that isn't the only outfit you have, right?" she demanded. I nodded wordlessly.

"So can I see the others?"

"Other what?" I mumbled, still confused.

"Other clothes. Is this it?" Meiling called, pulling open the closet door. "Wow!"

I followed her in, my mind still unable to make sense of the situation. She was spinning in circles, pulling random outfits off the racks.

"Hey, how's this look on me?" she asked, holding one of Tomoyo's creations to her chest.

"Um…what are you doing?"

"I just love clothes!" she explained, pulling the dress away from her and hanging it back on the rack. "I just can't get through the day without looking for new additions to my wardrobe, but I couldn't get out today because of all the arrangements that had to be made, so do you mind if I take a look at your stuff? There's just so many!" she added happily.

"Ho-hoeee…." I'd just found someone who held the same opinion Tomoyo had on clothes – which, I admit, seemed impossible before now.

Meiling frowned at her reflection in the mirror on the other side of the door. She looked at the pink blouse in her hands, then held it in front of her, then looked at it again. I assumed it didn't fit her taste.

So I was surprised when she whirled around to look at me, her eyes scrutinizing my slim frame.

"Are these custom-made clothes?" she finally asked after I stood frozen over her gaze, nervous and bewildered.

"Yeah. My friend Tomoyo-chan made them. Why?"

Without warning, she clasped my hands in hers. "Will she make clothes for me? Her designs are really cute!"

"Uh…maybe, I'll ask her. But she's only ever made clothes for me for some reason and she's in –"

"Thanks!" she squealed. My arms felt as if they were going to fall off as she eagerly shook my hands.

I was relieved when the doorbell rang and she released my hands immediately, squealing "Syaoran's home! Syaoran's home!"

I collapsed to my knees, my head occupied by one thought:

_What was Syaoran thinking when he decided to get engaged to Meiling? She's even crazier than Tomoyo-chan when it comes to clothes!_

* * *

I felt really guilty for making you guys wait for so long, so I decided to add this preview. Hope you like it!

--------

When the cab screeched to a stop in front of the hospital, I quickly thanked the driver, tossing a five thousand yen bill over the front seat. Then I took off running, ignoring the startled glances as I sprinted across the lobby. I arrived, breathless, at the front desk.

"Can I help you with something?" the receptionist asked in a bored tone. No doubt she'd seen people running in like me about a hundred times a day.

I gasped out the name and leaned on the counter, struggling to catch my breath.

"Hmm…" the receptionist murmured as she scanned the list of patients in front of her. "Well, it seems like she's in the emergency room. You're not allowed to see her right now…"

"What?" My voice cracked.

"You can wait outside the room if you want to know how she's doing though," the receptionist added, seeing my panicked expression. She pressed a buzzer and called, "Takamiya-san!" A nurse poked her head out of a nearby room.

"Yes?"

"Take this young man to the emergency room on the third floor, please, and be quick about it!"

"Yes, ma'am. This way." She gestured for me to follow her. I stumbled after her in a daze.

-------

Well? What do you think? I'm not really sure which chapter this will occur in (it's so far into the story), but the _real_ problem occurs soon after.

Review, review, and don't forget to ask any questions about the story! Constructive criticism only!

I haven't really decided if I'll actually delete Cinderella Sakura. Vote on my profile whether or not I should, cuz I keep changing my mind :P

It'll probably take even longer to get the next chapter up because my teachers forced another two projects on me. DX


End file.
